


my flowers are my words for you

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mark Lee has an anxiety disorder, Shameless Na Jaemin, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), other characters will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: sometimes flowers say more than words ever could
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. peonies

**Author's Note:**

> peonies: have been known to mean bashfulness

“Mark hyung why aren’t you using your brain?” Chenle said as he turned to look at Mark with a raised eyebrow. 

“I am. I am using my brain Chenle. That’s how I know that this is a stupid idea.” Mark hissed back in defense. 

“Hmmm. BORING!” Chenle exclaimed loudly before turning quickly to stalk down the hallway, almost like he knew that Mark was just going to follow him, the little shit. 

He didn’t really know how he ended up in this situation. One minute he was complaining to his best friend about the fact that he just couldn’t talk to the cute boy that worked at the floral shop close to his apartment and the next thing he knew Chenle had pulled him off of his seat and rushed him out the door, beginning to march towards the floral shop. Mark regretted having a best friend that had no shame rarely, yet this was one of those times. 

The pair had gotten outside of the apartment building, Chenle walking with a skip in his step while Mark tried to plead for him to just stop. Gosh, the boy that worked there was so pretty. Mark knew that while Chenle was confident and could start a conversation easily, he was not. He didn’t want to be a fool in front of the pretty boy, and if his previous attempts at flirting with Donghyuck were anything to go by, Mark would absolutely end up looking like a fool.

“That place right?” Mark followed the direction that Chenle’s finger was pointing, nodding with a sigh. He knew that he lost this battle and there was nothing that he could do about it.

“Yeah. Chenle, if he’s working I don’t want to bother him.” Mark was a lot of things. Shy. Anxious. Smart. Kind of geeky. Awkward. One thing he was not however was rude or creepy. He didn’t want to interrupt the guy if he was working.

“Markie, how would we bother him if we were paying customers?” Chenle said with an almost evil grin.

Sighing, Mark looked to the sky praying for just a little bit of strength, knowing that regardless of what Chenle said, they would probably end up disturbing the staff of the floral shop. 

“Fine, lead the way.” Mark groaned out as Chenle let out a gleeful laugh before resuming his skipping toward the place that Mark wanted to run far away from.

The two boys got to the door, which was propped open with a pot that had a flower in it that Mark didn’t recognize. Well to be fair, Mark didn’t recognize most flowers unless they were the famous ones that everyone knew. He didn’t know what Chenle meant by ‘paying customers’ he had no idea what he wanted? He had no idea what his best friend wanted. Honestly, he kind of just wanted to cry. That would be an interesting meeting. Pretty boy asking what he would like and Mark instantly bursting into tears.

“Hi! Welcome to ‘Over the Moon’! My name is Jaemin, is there anything in particular that I can help you with.” Mark’s eyes snapped to the boy that was speaking and he instantly felt his face flood with color. That was the pretty boy. He was speaking to Mark and Chenle with the most beautiful smile resting on his face. He may be surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants, but Mark was willing to bet that the boy, Jaemin his mind provided quickly, was the most beautiful thing in the shop.

“Hi Jaemin! I’m Chenle and this is my very cute and single friend Mark,” Chenle said as he threw an arm over Mark’s shoulders. Choking on air, Mark dug an elbow into his best friend’s ribs delighting in the way that he winced.

He looked to Jaemin again to see his eyebrow was slightly raised in amusement, and Mark just wished that the ground would swallow him whole, his thoughts were interrupted by Chenle giggling directly into his ear. Mark tried to think of a way to redeem the situation that his idiot of a best friend had thrust him into but all he could do was smile shyly and mutter a soft, “Hello.”

“Anyways, Mark here lives alone in a very dark and boring apartment. We were wondering if you had any flowers that would be able to liven the place up even just a little?” Chenle said it so confidently that Mark looked at him in confusion. Had his best friend planned this? He had never complained about the pretty boy to him before. Sometimes Chenle scared him.

“Oh! Yeah of course that’s easy! How big do you want the bouquet? Or do you just want a plant?” Jaemin had directed his question to the boy who resided in the actual apartment. 

Mark took a few seconds to process what the boy had said, being too distracted from the eyes that had started to bore into his. Shaking his head to regain some brain power, “Uh, a bouquet? I’m scared that I would kill a plant. Also, there aren't really any good windows for sunshine.” Mark had managed to say that all without tripping over his words and even Chenle looked slightly proud of him.

Pretty Boy Jaemin scrunched his nose up in a giggle, “Oh, I’m sure if you had enough access to sunlight that you would be able to keep a plant alive but okay if you insist! How big?” He used one arm to gesture to the chart behind him that explained how big certain bouquets were and what the prices were.

“Do different flowers change how big bouquets could be?” Mark caught himself asking. He vaguely heard Chenle wander off into the shop a little, but he was more distracted at the way that Jaemin had lit up at the question.

“Actually yeah! There are many different sizes of flowers, so if you want some of the bigger flowers, then it requires less stems to be in the actual bouquet.” Jaemin said with a smile.

“Oh. Cool. Uh, what do you suggest?” Mark was honestly lost. He didn’t know flowers. He was a fish out of water at the moment and he was focusing more on keeping his heart rate down.

Watching Jaemin as closely as he was, meant that he saw the exact moment that the pretty boy had decided to look him up and down. Mark felt his cheeks flood with color again knowing that he was just blatantly checked out by the boy that he had been crushing on from afar.

“How about this. You go hang out with your friend and I make you a surprise bouquet. If you like it, you buy it. If not, we adjust it until you like it. Would that work for you cutie?” Jaemin had a soft smirk gracing his face that had Mark completely freeze. 

He just used a pet name on Mark with no shame. He just said that and expected Mark to be completely okay? Mark felt his heart speed up as he nodded quickly before turning on his heel and walking in the direction that Chenle headed. He could have sworn that he heard the pretty boy laugh quietly, but he hoped that was just in his imagination.

“Hey. Did you figure out what you wanted?” Chenle said as Mark walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Chenle made a noise of confusion before he quickly turned to engulf Mark in a hug. Digging his nose into his best friend’s neck he let out a soft whine. “What happened?”

“He called me cute.” Mark whispered, causing Chenle’s hand that was running through his hair to freeze.

“Well damn, he wasted no time.” Chenle laughed as Mark let out another whine, trying to hide further into his best friend’s neck.

“Dude, I embarrassed myself so bad. He probably thinks that I’m a weirdo.” Mark hated talking to new people. Especially new people that were pretty and honestly everyone was pretty to Mark so he just struggled. It barely ever worked out for him, the only reason that he even had friends is because one: Chenle introduced him to them or two: they were too stubborn to let Mark’s shyness get in the way (Donghyuck and Johnny. Literally only those two. Everyone else just gave up on conversations with Mark).

“I bet you he doesn’t, but if he does I’ll beat him up for you okay bub?” Mark smiled at Chenle’s small threat. His best friend may be the complete opposite of him and push him out of his comfort zone but when it came down to it, Chenle had his back and only wanted what was best for Mark and for that he was grateful.

“Okay. I think I’m good.” Mark said as he dropped his arms from where they had been resting around Chenle’s waist.

“Good. We can go cuddle later okay? That might fully calm you down.” Chenle said with a smile. Mark smiled back as he reached out to squeeze his best friend’s arm lightly. 

“I’d like that. We might have to invite Hyuck though. I don’t really think he’d enjoy not being invited to another cuddle session.” Mark grinned wider as Chenle rolled his eyes. 

“That prick is trying to steal my best friend from me and I don’t like it.” Chenle grumbled as he turned back to the plants that he was looking at before Mark came over and hugged him. Mark giggled at the complaints that fell from the boy’s lips. He might say that he doesn’t like Hyuck but Mark knows that Chenle is grateful for him. Mark didn’t have many friends that he truly trusted and yet Donghyuck happened to be one of them, along with Chenle, Johnny, and Johnny’s boyfriend Kun. 

“Excuse me.” The conversation that the two friends were having was interrupted by that sweet voice once again. Mark turned and made eye contact with a smiling Jaemin. “I finished your bouquet.”

“Oh. Already?” Mark was flustered. He really hoped that Jaemin hadn’t heard his little meltdown earlier, otherwise he would truly have to spontaneously combust in order to deal with that embarrassment. 

“Yeah you seemed more like the type to like a smaller, simple bouquet. You can come up to the front to look.” 

The entire time that Jaemin was speaking his eyes hadn’t left Mark’s. He nodded as he went to walk towards Jaemin so that he could lead the way, but he was still looking at Mark with a head tilted to the side. Mark gulped as he waited for Jaemin to turn finally, and when he did Mark couldn’t help the little sigh of relief that escaped him. This boy was going to be the death of Mark and Mark had just officially met him. Six months of pining from afar leading up to this moment of Mark buying a bouquet so that he had an excuse to talk to the pretty boy. Oh Hyuck was going to love this story and he just knew that Chenle was going to enjoy telling it. 

“Here,” Jaemin said as he turned around holding a small bundle of flowers all bound with a ribbon so that they could stay together in the plastic. Mark looked at the flowers closely as he smiled at the colors and just how pretty the flowers all were. 

“What is it?” Mark was genuinely curious about what Jaemin had put into the bouquet and he knew that Jaemin seemed to enjoy answering the questions if the way that he smiled with the light reflecting off of his eyes was anything to go by. 

“I gave you some light pink peonies, figuring that you weren’t a bright color type of guy. Surrounded by white irises and green foliage but not a lot. Peonies are some of my favorite flowers and I really wanted to work with them. I hope that you like it, Mark.” The last part of his explanation was said in such a soft tone that Mark almost had to strive to hear it over the buzzing that was in his ears from all of the excitement. 

“I love it. It’s absolutely breathtaking.” Mark said this while looking up slightly and catching the employee’s eyes. He must have shocked the other boy because a light blush began to dance over his face. Mark counted that as a small victory. 

“I’m glad.” Jaemin was still staring at Mark and Mark just stared back. They probably would have been their own little world for longer if Chenle hadn’t decided at that moment to reappear and make his entrance known. 

“Woah! That’s pretty!” Mark winced at how Chenle’s voice seemed to break the peaceful world that he had created with the pretty flower boy. 

Jaemin blushes again and ducked his head while whispering a quiet thank you at the compliment and if Mark hadn’t been interested before he was now. This boy had completely enamored him in the 10 minutes of their entire interaction and that wasn’t normal for Mark. 

The thing with Mark was that he didn’t like people. Well usually. It was really hard for Mark to get crushes and it always had been. Not just because of his anxiety but because he just didn’t get them. He knew people were pretty and that made him nervous but he was never interested in them. Jaemin was different. Mark liked Jaemin. Mark liked Jaemin and that’s why he knew Chenle pushed him out of his comfort zone. If Mark was able to get a small crush on the boy and not have it leave it was something different. It was something new. This wasn’t normal for him, so he could understand why it took so long for him to actually come into the store and why it only happened when Chenle pushed him to do it. 

“Mark, Hyuckie texted me saying he’s gonna be at the apartment in 20.” Chenle’s voice carries through his thoughts and he smiled at the thought of seeing his other best friend. 

“Alright. Let me pay. You can go wait outside. I'll be quick.” Mark said while nodding his head in the direction of the door, flushing pink when Chenle winked at him before going to wait outside. 

“How much do I owe you?” Mark said, turning back to the florist that had captured his attention. 

“It’s on the house.” 

Mark paused as he opened his wallet before looking up at Jaemin, “What?”

“I’m not letting you pay me. It’s on the house.” Jaemin was smiling at him and he was confused if this was supposed to be flirting or not. Maybe it was just someone being nice. 

“Oh. Why?” Mark couldn’t find it in him to respond in any other way. He lowered his head slightly in shame when Jaemin let out a loud laugh. 

“It’s on the house because I want something else. Well, I want two things.” Jaemin said as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. 

“Okay?” 

“One, come back again. It was refreshing to see a cute boy walk into the store while I’m on shift.” 

Mark let out a choked gasp. There it was again! The compliment. Jaemin calling him cute was really not going to be healthy for his heart in the long run. Mark let out a quick nod when Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay cool. And two, can I have your phone number?” 

At that Mark truly felt like he had died and gone to heaven. There was no way that he had made a good lasting impression on the boy. There was no way that this boy was actually attracted to Mark in any way. Mark was either dead or dreaming.

“Mark?” 

The way that he said his name with concern sent a slight shiver down his spine. They had just met and yet this boy sounded concerned with how much Mark had managed to zone out. 

“Was that too forward? God, I’m sorry. I must have read the signs all wrong. I’m so so sorry that I made you uncomfortable that truly wasn’t my intention—“

“Okay.” 

With that word, Jaemin shut his mouth quickly from the words that had been spilling out. He looked at Mark with wide eyes and Mark looked back with equally as wide eyes but he knew what he wanted. He really wanted Jaemin’s number. 

“What?”

“Okay. I’ll give you my number. I was just shocked that you were interested in me too.” Mark knew that he was being more forward than he usually was and it was slowly draining him. He was going to need a nap when he got him. 

“Oh gosh. Well, how could I not be interested.” Jaemin whispered as he quickly wrote his number onto a piece of paper, tucking it into the flowers. 

“Where should I put my number?” Mark asked, only being answered when Jaemin handed him his unlocked phone opened on the contacts app. He quickly added himself and spent a second debating before he finally just added a small smiley face. 

“Okay. I won’t be able to text you until I get off my shift but my number is on the note in your flowers okay? Put my number in your phone so it’s like we aren’t strangers. Also I wrote down exactly how I want my name to go into your phone.” Jaemin said all of this while handing Mark his flowers and gesturing towards the door. “Talk to you soon cutie.”

Feeling color flood his face, Mark bid the pretty boy goodbye before he rushed to the door, took hold of Chenle’s arm and pulled him down the street. 

“Mark! Why are you so red? You look like a tomato?!” Chenle laughed as he let himself be pulled.

“I gave him my number.” Mark said it quietly. He was almost afraid that Chenle wouldn’t hear it, but if the way Chenle whooped loudly was anything to go by he had definitely heard Mark. 

“Look at you!! All grown up! I’m so proud!” Chenle had now wrapped one arm around Mark’s neck and pulled him along happily. “Did you get his number?”

“I did. It’s on the note in the flowers. He said he wrote down exactly how I should put his contact into my phone.” Mark was still curious with what that could mean but he didn’t question it. 

“I’d say let’s read it now, but you look like you’re about to drop from exhaustion. Let’s get home before any more excitement.” Mark smiled gratefully at his best friend. 

The two walked down the street back to Mark’s apartment complex, Mark holding flowers and Chenle holding onto Mark. Honestly, Mark liked the weight. It grounded him and made him feel more comfortable. They were walking in quiet, just enjoying the company of each other. They had finally gotten to his building and up to the third floor where his apartment was. Chenle unlocked the door with his key and Mark followed behind almost sluggishly. He was really going to need that nap. 

Chenle turned to him with a big grin that stopped Mark in his tracks, “What?”

“The note dumbass!! I want to see what he wants his contact name to be!” 

Shaking his head at his best friend’s excitement, Mark sighed and led the way to the kitchen so that he could put the flowers in some water. He wasn’t that dumb when it came to plants. He almost wanted to go slower just to annoy his inpatient best friend, but he knew that would result in Chenle just ripping the note out of his hand. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mark fumbled for the paper and opened it. He felt himself instantly turn a bright shade of red as he groaned and dropped his head. The note in his hands stared back at him. The ‘ jaem<3’ almost looked like it was mocking him. 

“What? Let me see!” Mark held out the note for Chenle to take. He knew the exact moment that he had processed what the note said because he laughed and he laughed loud. Mark was so flustered because of this boy. How could someone be so open to strangers and not feel shame. 

“Oh boy. You struck gold with this one Markie.” 

“Shut up!” Mark lunges towards his best friend who sidestepped and ran to the living room all while laughing jovially. “Stop running! Watch the guitar!” Mark all but screeched when. Chenle happened to get just too close to his most prized possession. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shouldn’t you worry more about your precious Jaem!” Chenle laughed as Mark was finally able to tackle him to the couch into a position so that they could cuddle. 

“Shut up, big head.” Mark groaned into his best friend’s chest. 

“No. I’m happy for you Mark. This is big. I’m happy that it’s working out.”

Mark thought back to the bouquet that was sitting on his counter in a vase right next to the note that the boy he likes had given him and smiled softly, “Me too. I’m happy that it’s working too.”


	2. gardenias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the meanings of a gardenia is hope

Jaemin quickly grabbed his phone when he heard the vibrations of it meaning he got another text. He smiled at the cute little emojis that Mark always seemed to be adding to his texts these days. Texting Mark had become a daily part of his routine after that amazing day that he and Chenle had walked into the shop while he was working. They would text about everything and it made Jaemin’s heart flutter. 

“Mark texted again?” Jaemin looked up to see his roommate and best friend, Jeno standing in his bedroom doorway smiling at him knowingly. 

“Yeah. He’s cute.” Jaemin responded back with a happy smile. 

“He’s always cute to you. That’s literally what you always say.” Jeno laughed as he came in all the way to join Jaemin in sitting on the bed. 

“I don’t really know how else to describe him. He’s adorable and is always flustered when I compliment him.” Jaemin smiled at his phone once more before he looked fully at his best friend. 

“You should ask him out on a date.” 

That statement caused Jaemin to freeze. He knows that he really should let the shy boy know that he was interested in him, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Mark practically ran away the minute that he had complimented him and he was worried that it meant Mark wasn’t interested. 

“Maybe.” Jaemin settled on replying. He looked up just in time to catch Jeno’s eye roll. He smiled weakly, knowing that his best friend didn’t appreciate the non-answer, but that he would accept it nonetheless.

“Yeah. Okay. Anyways, Renjun is on his way over with Jungwoo and Yangyang and they’re bringing food so be prepared for that.” Jeno got up and walked out of the room. 

Jaemin knew that his friends just wanted him to ask Mark out and be done with it. If he said yes; great. If he said no; sucks, let’s move on. Normally, Jaemin would agree and he would just ask out the person that he was interested in at the moment and move on with life. The thing was that he could feel that Mark was different. He didn’t understand why and he honestly couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t want to rush things with Mark. He wanted to ask him out when the time was right. He didn’t want this to be something that would scare the shy boy off. He wanted Mark to be in his life, even though they just met.

His phone vibrating again caught his attention and he looked down and smiled at the fact that it was the boy that has been consuming his thoughts since they met.

markie :]<3: haha no i’m just hanging out with chenle  
markie :]<3: told you i’m boring i never do anything fun

jaem<3: hey!! hanging out with friends isn’t boring!!   
jaem<3: my friends are on their way over right now  
jaem<3: does that make me boring markie?! (╥_╥)

markie :]<3: NO NO NO of course not that’s not what i meant   
markie :]<3: hahahaha i'm sorry, i would never call you boring

jaem<3: i'm just messing with youuuuu  
jaem<3: ur cute

markie :]<3: haha thanks  
markie :]<3: so are you

Jaemin felt his phone drop in shock. He was always the one giving out compliments honestly trying to help Mark’s self-esteem be lifted, because the boy mentioned once that he was insecure about some things. While he didn’t go into detail and Jaemin didn’t prod, he did take it as an invitation to drop subtle compliments once in a while. Mark never complimented him back though. That was new. Before Jaemin could even grasp what he was doing he had picked up his phone and pressed the call button.

He sat there chewing on his lip waiting for the cute boy to answer his call so he could talk to him. Jaemin was cursing himself in his head when the phone on the other end of the line picked up and a shaky “Hello?” came through Jaemin’s speaker.

“Hi Markie.” Jaemin was whispering. In awe of hearing the voice of the boy that he has quickly gained a liking too.

“Hi Jaemin.” An equally as soft voice said, filling Jaemin’s insides up with warmth and affection.

“I’m gonna be honest, I have no clue why I called. I saw that you complimented me and I guess that I just wanted to hear your voice again.” Jaemin knew how stupid of a reason that was and he just hoped that he didn’t weird Mark out.

A giggle graced Jaemin’s ear, “Oh. You liked the compliment?”

Jaemin genuinely couldn’t tell if Mark was teasing him or if he was being serious, but honestly he didn’t care. He remembered now just how adorable he found Mark in the store and he was also reminded of just how much he wanted to kiss the boy.

“I loved the compliment.” Jaemin said it seriously. He didn’t let a teasing edge in. He wanted Mark to start getting hints that he liked him. 

“I’m glad. I was a little scared to send it.” He could feel Mark’s nerves rolling through the phone.

“Why? It’s just me. Your friendly neighborhood flower shop employee.” Jaemin felt his smile get bigger as Mark laughed loudly at his stupid joke.

“Yeah. That’s why I was scared.” Jaemin was confused at what that answer meant. 

“What do you mean Markie?”

“Jaem, it’s kind of obvious.” Mark let out a giggle that could only be related to the nerves that he was apparently feeling from talking to Jaemin, and he honestly didn’t know why he was that nervous. Jaemin knew that he enjoyed talking to the older boy. He enjoyed talking to him about anything. Why would he be nervous?

“Mark. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. I’m kind of oblivious.” Jaemin said with a weak smile. Was he gonna be rejected before he even asked Mark out? He shook that thought out of his head. He didn’t want to lose hope.

“Do you really not know?”

“No clue.”

“Jaemin. I like you. I’ve had a big, dumb, and embarrasing crush on you for months.” If Jaemin hadn’t been so shocked by the unexpected news, he would have been proud of Mark for being the one to confess.

“You. You what?” Jaemin fully couldn’t wrap his head around the situation. Mark liked him. The Mark that he was so worried that he would scare off when he actually confessed his feelings had a crush on him?!

“Oh gosh. I’m sorry. I know that we just met and became friends. It was just really stressful to only be friends when I have a crush on you and it wouldn't be fair to you to get into a friendship with someone that was struggling with their feelings. I know that this is probably super weird for you and if you never want to talk to me again I completely understand. Honestly I wouldn’t—,”

“Mark.” Jaemin cut off Mark when his brain finally caught up to what was happening. 

“Yeah?” He heard him laugh weakly on the other side of the call.

“I like you too.” He kept it simple. Just saying the words that he was able to say. Not knowing how to properly express the feeling of joy that he was feeling. He was grinning widely. He could feel his cheeks starting to hurt from just how widely he was smiling. He strained his ears to hear Mark, the other line had gone quiet and Jaemin was honestly worried that he might have accidentally hung up when a squeak came through.

“What!” Mark probably wouldn’t have yelled it if he wasn’t as shocked as he was in the moment. Jaemin cooed internally at just how cute the guy that he liked was.

“I like you too. I like you a lot.” Jaemin's face was starting to hurt from just how big he was smiling. He also felt his face heating up from the blush that had overtaken him.

“Oh. Oh my gosh. Okay. Oh.” Mark couldn't seem to find the right words that he wanted to say and Jaemin thought of just how cute Mark probably looked at this moment. How cute he looked blushing. 

“I tell you that I like you a lot and all you have to say is oh? Mark Lee, my heart.” Jaemin let out a giggle as he heard Mark quickly start defending himself against Jaemin’s accusation. 

“No no no no no. No, I have more to say. It’s just, my brain hasn’t processed everything that you said yet so I’m kind of short circuiting right now.” Mark rushed out. 

Letting out a giggle, he turned when he heard a knock placed onto his bedroom door. He made eye contact with a smiling Jeno who gestured towards the living room. He felt himself nod in acknowledgment and he watched as the door closed again. 

“Hey Markie?”

“Yeah Jaem?”

“I have to go. But we can continue this conversation later? Maybe in person? Hopefully a date?” Jaemin didn’t get nervous often and yet he could feel the nerves rise up in his chest as he waited for Mark's answer. 

“Oh. Yeah. Oh my gosh, Jaemin I would love to go on a date with you.” He could only imagine the pretty smile that was gracing Mark’s face at this very moment and it quickly replaced the nervousness with something more excited. The guy that he liked agreed to a date with him and he wanted to shout from the rooftop in joy. 

“Okay good. I’ll text you later to figure out a good date and time? Or maybe we can call again?” Jaemin really liked this boy. He knew it because he was already planning on which flowers to bring the boy for their date. 

“I would say call, but I know that I wouldn’t get anything done because I’d just be distracted by your voice.” There Mark goes again, completely shocking Jaemin into silence. 

“You’re quite the flirt, Mark Lee.” Jaemin heard himself say before his brain caught up with what was coming out of his mouth. Usually those moments led to disaster, but this moment led to a great reward because Jaemin was able to hear the most perfect laugh that he had ever heard in his entire life. He could feel his crush on this boy growing more and more as time went on. 

“Oh, I guess you just bring it out of me Na Jaemin.” If Jaemin wasn’t blushing before he definitely was now. His face felt like it was on fire and it was almost like he couldn’t control his smile anymore. He had already decided that when it came to Mark he would probably always be smiling. 

“Mark Lee, you are dangerous.” Jaemin knew that Jeno and their other friends were probably waiting for him but all he wanted to do was stay here and talk to Mark forever. He wonders if he should get a recording of Mark’s giggle, it’s his new favorite sound and he wants to listen to it all of the time. Mark was causing him to feel things that he hasn’t felt in years and it honestly is making his heart flutter and his stomach to fill with butterflies. 

“Didn’t you say that you had to go? Why are you still talking to me?” Mark said with a laugh. 

“Maybe I just want to talk to you some more. Maybe I should ditch my friends and just talk to you.” Jaemin whispered into the phone, knowing that if Yangyang heard he would barge into his bedroom and drag him out to the living room. 

“Shut up. Go hang out with you friends.” Mark was smiling. Jaemin could tell.

“But Mark!” Jaemin whined out in a cute way, hoping to fluster Mark again. 

“No! Go hang out with your friends okay? We can talk later.” Jaemin sighed dramatically smiling when Mark let out a loud laugh at his antics. 

“I’m holding you to that! Should I call you tonight? Maybe you could read me a bedtime story? Or sing me a lullaby.” Jaemin was being his typical self now and he hoped that Mark picked up that it was a joke. 

“Oh gosh, maybe I shouldn’t have confessed. Now you are going to be much more clingy.” Mark said seriously which resulted in Jaemin letting out a loud gasp. 

“How dare you? I’m always clingy. It’s all part of my charm!” Jaemin was stalling now and he knew that Mark knew. He just really didn’t want to hang up on the boy of his dreams. 

“Go be with your friends Jaem.” 

“You’re no fun! Absolutely not a romantic bone in your body!” Jaemin was just saying anything at this point. 

“Good-bye you big baby!”

“Your big baby!” 

Jaemin let out a laugh when he heard Mark squeal and quickly scramble to hang up the call. He flopped back on top of his bed and stared at the ceiling with this big goofy grin on his face. If he didn’t get up soon his friends would barge in and drag him out but he really didn’t care anymore. He was on a high from talking to Mark and he really couldn’t wait for that date. 

Closing his eyes in bliss, he felt his smile soften as he thought of Mark and all that he had learnt about the older boy. He really likes Mark and he genuinely knew that if they worked hard this relationship could go somewhere. He opened his eyes and they fell on a glow-in-the-dark star sticker that Renjun had stuck to the ceiling as a joke and he tilted his head in wonder. Mark had stars in his eyes and it was an absolutely beautiful sight to see. His thoughts were running wild the more he laid there and thought back on his conversation. He smiled before opening his mouth to manifest it to the universe, “He’s going to be my boyfriend soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @sincereIyjeno

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sincereIyjeno
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1 of my new fic <3333


End file.
